User talk:The Ultimate Doomer
Mentioning The other Doom Wiki I have no problems with any of your edits except the fact on one of your edit summaries you mention the other Doom Wiki. Doing this is promoting a fork and is against Wikia's Policies. In the future, please don't mention forks in any of your edit summaries. Justice ∞ (talk) 03:11, March 14, 2014 (UTC) : "Policies" or not, if content from our site is used here it must be done with attribution, by requirement of law. The DoomWiki is licensed under CC-'BY'-SA, which means content may not be used without attribution. If Wikia's TOS doesn't allow you to attribute our work to us on this site, then it simply means you may not use such work at all, unless Wikia would like to be presented with a DMCA Notice. Personally I'd love an excuse to have one sent to them. I have been watching this site for a very long time for things like this to happen and I will be documenting each and every one of them. You (The Ultimate Doomer) did nothing wrong by trying to give credit where it's due, although shoving that credit off into an edit summary does not, in my humble opinion, meet the minimum attribution requirements of the CC-BY-SA license - it should be mentioned explicitly in the article itself. -- 21:07, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ::If the Ultimate Doomer didn't mention the other Doom Wiki, then I wouldn't be talking to him about it. According to Wikia's terms of service I cannot allow forks to be promoted here that also means mentioning the other site in edit summaries. True he did give credit to where credit is due, but even I'm not going to allow that credit to mentioned in the article because it talks about the other website. I'm wondering if the person replying to my message is one of the admins who abandoned this wiki years ago? Justice ∞ (talk) 22:24, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: I won't argue about it further, I'd just recommend you ask your overlord Sannse about the matter if you have questions. The same thing has come up before on the Transformers wiki, for example, and Wikia's own staff said the same thing I said. It's a simple fact of the matter due to the content's license. If we wanted to use content from here, we'd be beholden to the same thing, because it's the law. However, we avoid doing that for a large number of reasons. Does it really matter who I am? I will say I didn't abandon anything, however. I took the steps necessary to ensure something important has a place it can thrive without corporate censorship like the kind you're unwittingly helping to enforce by advising people to disregard the CC-BY-SA in this manner. I'm just offering this as advice. This particular example wouldn't pass de minimis in a court of law on its own, but if a pattern of abuse emerges, plenty of people will be upset and want something to be done about it. In the end it'll be an issue between Wikia and those editors if you do not enforce this matter at an administrative level. -- 22:57, April 19, 2014 (UTC)